In the face of the rapid development of information technology, there is an increasingly great demand for the enhancement of the efficiency of processing electronic data. To this end, SATA hard disk drives are introduced. A conventional SATA hard disk drive is typically connected to an external electronic device through a SATA hard disk drive connector. However, the conventional SATA hard disk drive connector inevitably transmits noise which interferes with an external electronic component; this drawback is serious especially when the SATA hard disk drive connector is exposed to an external environment. In view of this, it is important to provide a SATA hard disk drive connector capable of grounding noise current to prevent noise from interfering with the exterior thereof.